Forgiving Ron
by Simi098
Summary: Hermione is still upset with Ron for leaving her and Harry. Will she ever forgive him? mild angst


Hey? That's all he had to say? She thought as she angrily sat down on her bunk. How dare he come back so suddenly and act like nothing had happened. She crossed her arms, not only because she was angry, but also it was freezing.

She heard the canvas tent rustling and looked over to see Harry discreetly walking into the tent.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a fierce look "Do I look alright?"

"I guess not." Hesitantly he asked "Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?"

"No, I'm fine." Hermione coldly replied.

Deciding that it would be best if he left her alone, he ambled into the next room.

. . .

Shivering from the biting cold, all Ron wanted to do was talk to Hermione. He foolishly thought that telling her about the ball of light going into his heart would forgive everything.

"Bloody hell, its cold out."

Looking at his watch, he was relieved to see that it was now Harry's turn to keep watch. He carefully stood up and brushed the powdery snow off his behind and sauntered into the tent.

. . .

Harry looked up as he noticed his best friend of seven years nervously walk in. He got up off the wooden bench and scurried out, knowing there may be a row coming on.

. . .

The silence was almost unbearable as Ron stood uncomfortably. Hermione looked up from the Beedle and the Bard to give him a glare that would make even You-Know-Who cower.

He looked down shamefully "Look, I'm sorry I left."

She forcefully set the book down on the bunk and stomped off.

. . .

As days went by, Harry started to notice the tension between the three decrease. Hermione was talking to Ron again but only about the horcruxes. Still, it was an improvement.

He sat outside of the tent and reached into his pocket, pushing aside his broken wand and clutching the Marauder's Map.

He pulled it out and carefully opened it. Harry smiled when he saw the dot marked 'Ginny Weasley' in the Gryffindor common room. He remembered the softness of her lips on his and the feel of her in his arms. In the loneliness of the forest, he would give anything to hear her lovely voice saying his name.

. . .

_Yeah, she'll come around just got to give her some time_, Ron kept telling himself.

Laying on his bunk, he held up a picture of Hermione taken in their sixth year. Man, she's beautiful, he thought. Maybe she had the same feelings for him as he had for her, but now he wasn't sure she would ever forgive him.

He looked back at the picture of her. She was smiling. He loved that smile. He loved her. Not that he could ever tell her that – what if she didn't feel the same? He'd be humiliated and their friendship would never be the same.

"Hey, Ron?"

He looked up quickly at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"

"What did you see when the locket opened?"

He blushed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that he saw his best friend snogging her. "N-nothing, I didn't see anything."

"Oh." She looked back down feeling somewhat disappointed. She wondered how often he thought of her while he was gone. It was absurd to think that he thought about her as much as she thought about him, which was always. Inside she rejoiced when he returned, but then she remembered the pain he caused her and had lashed out at him.

. . .

A few days later Harry was on watch again looking longingly at the Marauder's Map where Ginny's name was. He missed her so much.

He looked around the forest; it was so peaceful here despite what was going on in the world that very moment.

. . .

As usual, Hermione was absorbed in one of her books. Ron looked over at her. He'd had enough. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her to know how sorry he was.

He got up and walked over to her. "Hermione?"

She was startled to see him standing in front of her. She put down the book on the bed and looked up at him. "Yes, Ron?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for leaving."

"Is that all?"

"No, not exactly."

"Well, spit it out then."

He let out a deep breath. "I thought about you every minute of every day after I left."

Hermione's face softened a bit as he continued. "Before, I wasn't sure how much I cared for you, now I know that I can't live without you." He swallowed, looked down, and whispered, "I love you."

She looked up in surprise and delight from his words. She stood up in front of him, her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest any second.

"I love you too, Ron."

He smiled radiantly at her. "You do?"

"Yes."

Uncertain of what to do he put his arms around her and felt the best feeling he ever had in his life. Her heart was fluttering, and she couldn't believe she actually confessed her love for him after years of secrecy.

He looked down at her, and she shyly looked back up at him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. She tasted better than he ever imagined. He felt like he was in heaven when his tongue brushed hers.

Being as timid as she was, Hermione pulled away at the touch of their tongues.

In that moment Harry entered the tent, surprised and relieved to see his friends in an embrace.

Awkwardly, they blushed and pulled away from each other. Harry, feeling as if he interrupted something important, shyly looked down and handed Hermione her wand.

"Thanks." She took her wand and scurried out of the tent.

Avoiding Ron's gaze, he laid down on his bunk and pulled the sheets over his body.

"Everything alright with you and Hermione then?"

"Better than ever."


End file.
